Unplanned Pregnancy
by Isa Hiwatari
Summary: *Better Summary inside* read the A/N and then review with an answer! Joey is having Seto's baby, and Joey is the pregnant one? go figure. Joey/Seto
1. Morning Sickness

**A/N DO NOT SKIP THIS INFORMATION!!!Yo peeps, I'm not sure how many people who liked the U.P. Series have been to my profile but if you have, then yes it's true, I am Kougasprincess, and I am redoing the series, I hated it I was confused as to why so many people liked it, I eventually made a couple other accounts and now you can only reach me at one email address . For everything, enjoy the rewrite. Oh and before someone tries to harass me, I talked to one of the admins of the site, and he said that it isn't possible to delete accounts, so do not go to Kougasprincess to contact me!**

**Summary: Men can get pregnant?!?! the new Exto-pills have men everywhere getting pregnant, and it just so happens that Joey is one of them....and the baby is Seto's??**

**Warning: Slash, M-preg, stuff like that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO we all know I wish I did (especially the people who reviewed the original stories for my KP account) however I do own this story and Dr. Ramone.**

Prologue

Dream

Joey's P.O.V.

_If only I could show this to the gang, there was a large fountain of chocolate syrup, with doughnuts of every shape, size, and flavor._

_It was the best thing in the world, that is until the actual weird thing happened, pickles and chips started to flow around at an enormous rate,_

_I jumped up and attacked the pickles and then...._

I woke up...

**Chapter one**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Joey heaved on the toilet for what seemed like an hour and when it finally stopped he fell against the bathroom wall and groaned.

He washed his face and looked at the clock, it was 6:15, it was time for him to get ready for school, he sighed.

_'what the hell is wrong wit' me?' _he thought he washed his mouth out and then brushed his teeth, he never use to care how he looked in the morning but his mother and Serenity had moved in.

He wanted to set a good example and he didn't want his mother to harass him for dressing rough he walked downstairs and immediately ran back into the bathroom to puke.

The smell of bacon was over whelming and it didn't smell good like it usually did, his mother and Serenity looked at his retreating form and winced when they heard him.

Serenity walked upstairs and went into his room, she bent next to him in the bathroom and rubbed his back, he smiled weakly at her.

"are you feeling sick Joey?" he shook his head, "no, that bacon just smells funny" she nodded, "I'll tell mom to throw it out".

He nodded, she patted him on the back once more and walked downstairs, he brushed his teeth again and ran downstairs to get toast then they walked out the house to get to school.

Normally Joey would walk to school with Yugi, but his mother moved them into a 'nicer' neighborhood and they didn't live close enough for him to walk over there.

He had mentioned that Seto was giving him a ride now a days, they had become friends and Joey wasn't sure how the ice prince and Yugi managed that.

He looked up and saw the shiny black limo he sighed and prepared himself for the worst....

**sorry I know it was short but I can't stay on the computer long, but I figured you guys needed something, so yeah, I can't stress this enough, I am KP and if any of my old reviewers come back like Journeymaker prehaps I will give more than one chapter a day who knows, but I swear the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. The News of Doom!

**Hey peeps this is your very strange and insane authoress, now that I have one of my favorite reviewers and several new ones that I will love and cherish forever I am letting the reviewers decide what story gets updated when, Potions of change doesn't qualify yet, I am going to update it with a second chapter then it qualifys, anyway, based on your reviews (after this update of course) depending on what you say you either get a new chapter on this story or a new one on the other one, and yes I have to do it like that because if I don't and lose intrest in the story then whose stopping me from deleting my story?**

**Anyways enjoy the update for Unplanned Pregnancy!**

Chapter Two

Joey's P.O.V.

(45 minutes later)

I was currently hiding in the stalls trying my hardest to think of a good excuse for why I hadn't been in class, but something in my gut told me that Serenity would help me out.

I had embarrased my self so bad that I wanted to change my name and move to America...no I could be found, maybe Africa.

I continued to play and replay the scene in my brain and it never made any sense...

_(Flash back)_

_45 minutes earlier_

_We stopped in front of the limo and Yugi stuck his head out, "hey guys! Seto said he'd give you a ride too" Serenity smiled and looked at me._

_She knew I wasn't particularky fond of the jerk and his money-bag ways, "you can go sis, I have some thinking to do" Kaiba stuck his head out and looked at me._

"_thinking to do with what you mutt? Wasn't it proven that you didn't have a brain?" I wasn't sure why but I burst into tears._

"_shut up Seto! You harass me all the time and you never even gave me a chance to show my real feelings!" I ran off and into the school when I reached the gate I was afraid to show my face_

(back in the bathroom)

I mean sure when I first saw Kaiba I thought he was pretty good looking and later developed a crush on him but after all the fights we had had I never wanted him to know that.

I sighed, I wasn't feeling sick to my stomach, I had just thrown up after all but still, I was actually hungry and for what I couldn't explain.

Chocolate covered doritos....maybe cheetos on the side, I sighed again and pulled myself up, thankfully the only people to witness what happened were Yugi, Serenity, and Kaiba Yami had thakfully spent the night at Bakura's like he did every Wensday night for some reason.

I washed out my mouth and walked to the office to get a pass, the receptionist smiled, she was so use to seeing me in the morning.

She picked up a pass already made out, "here you are Joseph" I smiled and took it, "thanks Miss. Kelly she nodded and went back to her typing.

I walked to class, it was math and I shared it with Yugi, Ryou, Duke, Marik, Mako, Tea, and Tristan even though I wouldn't see Kaiba or my sister till much later I didn't want to face Yugi.

I walked in and sighed, the teacher Miss. Reily was use to seeing me late, she simply smiled and took the pass and I sat next to Duke.

I was glad that we were never given assigned seats in math, in the past I was always placed next to Yugi since he was so small, and didn't want to be in the front.

He had shot up recently, he was the same height as Bakura and Marik now but all three of them were short.

I looked anywhere but at Yugi, I knew he was staring at me, I jumped when a note was tossed on my desk I picked it up and opened it, it was from Yugi.

_**Joey**_

_**Are you okay? I was worried about you don't worry we still gave Serenity a ride, I didn't know you liked Seto.....**_

I crumbled it up, I couldn't bear to read the rest, I looked back and he was staring at me expectantly, I shook my head.

Even my bestfriend didn't need to know that I was in love with the same person that I constantly fought with whenever I could.

I sighed again, it was something that was exhausting to me, the teacher stepped out the room and I pulled out my cell.

My doctor and I had a strange patient to doctor relationship that often invovled me calling him, his name was Dr, Ramone.

It rung for a few minutes and then I heard his grandfatherly voice that was always calming to me for some reason.

My mom thought it was because I had been close to grandpa before he died, "hello Joey, aren't you in school now?" I laughed.

"my teacher stepped out, and it couldn't wait" he hmmd, "well okay, what do you need help with? Did you use that soap your allergic to again without knowing?".

I cleared my throat, "no, I stopped buying that, this is different" when he spoke again he sounded concerened.

"what is it Joey?" I sighed, I think it may become a new past time of mine, "i'm throwing up a lot, this morning, the smell of bacon made me throw up...and I'm really emotional, I told....someone that I cared for them and I didn't want to".

He had hmmd and uhmmd the entire time, "that doesn't sound good, you have a big appetite, listen I'm busy right now and I can't stay on the phone, but you can come by after school".

I smiled and glanced at the door to make sure that the teacher wasn't back, then cleared my throat, "thats good, I'll see you later" he said ok and we hung up.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and turned to see that Yugi was staring at me again, "I don't know what to tell you Yugi" he cocked his head.

"you don't have to tell me anything, you just kind of seemed....not joey....do you understand?" I nodded, "i was just feeling sick" Yugi smiled softly.

"was that Dr. Ramone you called just now?" I nodded he smiled again and we stopped talking as the teacher walked in looking at us.

"okay people clear your desks, we have a pop quiz" a collective groan erupted throughout the classroom....

**After School**

I don't know how I managed it but I faked sick, well I didn't really have to fake sick, and left early, I immediately went to Dr. Ramone at the Domino City hospital.

I went to the counter and asked for him, he was free so I went to his office and walked in he was eating lunch.

He looked at me and smiled through a mouthfull of lettuce and meat, "Jury....cumph....on" I laughed, he swallowed and wiped his mouth.

He laughed too, he was like this combination of Arthur Hawkins and Yugi's grandfather but he was taller and had long hair that was always in a ponytail and graying only slightly.

"Joey, come in" he repeated, I closed the door and sat on the chair in front of him, "I thought you would be here after school".

I sighed, "well, I threw up again and the nurse sent me home, and if I went home my mom would lock me in my room and give me plenty of bed rest"

He smiled, "well okay, anyways lets run some tests shall we?"...

**hours later**

we had tried every test he could think of and nothing, nada, zilch, we were stuck he had his head in his hands then shot up.

I jumped, he walked over to the file cabinet and produced a clear bottle with a blue cap, then he handed it to me.

"down the rest of your cola and do one final test" I stared at him, "i do not do drugs" he nodded, "I believe you just humor me".

I nodded, I did the test and waited for the results, it was about a half an hour later at about 7:30 pm when he walked in and said the results weren't back.

"it may take a while, so please go home and rest, I will call you with the results tomorrow alright?" I nodded.

When I stood up I was dizzy, he steadied me and offered a ride, his shift was over at 6, I accepted I was ready to fall into my bed and sleep for an eternity.

We climbed into his black corvette and he drove me to my house, unfortunately this had happened before and my mother and sister ran out with worried looks on their faces.

I spotted the police car, Dr. Ramone explained what had happened and the police men (very friendly) told me to get some rest.

When both of the 'threats' were gone my mother was already babying me, "Joseph we were so worried about you! Are you that sick? You stay home from school and rest like the policemen told you okay?"

I only nodded, my mother was so strange with her sometimes standoffish sometimes overbearing nature.

I simply took her advice and consoled her, when she finally settled in her room Serenity told me that the others knew of my disspearance.

"you really told them?" she nodded, "I was worried about you big brother" I nodded and walked into my room and called all my friends to tell them I was alright.

I was unprepared for what happened in the morning....

I jumped as the phone rang, I looked at the clock, it was 7 in the morning which meant mom and Serenity were both gone.

I answered and it was Dr. Ramone, he sounded strange, "Joey, I can't believe i'm calling to tell you this but the results are back"

I braced myself for the worst, ".....Joey....your pregnant.........and so far we don't know who the father is" by that point I had already collaspped.

OMG

**well there you go, see I told you it would be longer well review and tell me what story you think should get an update bye bye!**

**P.S. Eat more Fruit! **


	3. He knows!

**The reviewers have spoken! Unplanned Pregnancy gets the update, and sense both of the reviewers were so sweet and didn't flame they get the update today!**

**Enjoy!**

Joey's P.O.V.

I sat on the floor shaking slightly, I couldn't get up, every time I tried I swayed, I just stayed on the floor leaning on my bed.

_'Kaiba........Kaiba's baby.....in......me......' _was the thought that seemed to occupy my brain at the moment, I swallowed and sucked in air.

Then I picked up the phone and called Dr. Ramone he sounded frantic when he spoke, "Joey? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" I smiled.

"No Doc I'm okay now, did you guys figure out who …..can't believe that I have to ask......but the dad, did you find him?" he was quiet for a minute.

"doc?" I breathed, " the father is Seto Kaiba" I felt like everything was spinning, and then I passed out again my worst enemy was the father of my baby.

**Hours later**

I groaned and heard someone say 'he's waking up' I opened my eyes and my eyes met the ceiling the voice was Serenity, Dr. Ramone came and checked my heart.

I stared at him, "we found you lying on the floor, and we called the doctor" my mother said then left the room, no doubt to call my friends and tell them I was okay.

When the doctor was done he walked out the room, I sighed and sat up, Serenity was by my side immediately, "Joey, what's wrong?".

I stared at her, "i don't know sis, did the doctor tell you the news?" she smiled softly, "yes he did, don't worry, mom doesn't know, so that means the others wont find out".

I nodded I felt better immediately, but the look on her face suggested a problem, "what is it?" she sighed, "well, don't you think you should tell Seto?".

I shook my head, "no way! Are you in insane? He would never accept me! Let alone the baby!" she sighed, "but Joey..." I shook my head stubbornly.

She nodded, "alright, Joey, it's up to you, at least you don't have to worry about showing at school" I cocked my head.

"why?" she smiled and pointed at the calander at a date I had circled in several pen colors "Summer Vacation" I smiled and laid back.

She left me alone to rest I got up and got on the computer knowing that people were going to be Iming me and I logged into Yahoo and sure enough everyone was on.

**Friendlychick: Tea**

**DuelKing: Yami**

**Nicemidget: Yugi**

**Doughnutlover: Tristan**

**Evilruler: Malik**

**ThiefKing: Bakura**

**British4evar: Ryou**

**Fishrmyfriends: Mako**

**Dreamydarkguy: Marik**

**Blondbeachhottie has signed on**

**Friendlychick: Joey your okay!! what happened? Your mom just called me!**

**DuelKing: is everything okay?**

**Nicemidget: Joey are you feeling alright?**

**EvilRuler: Ishizu can't get on, she said are you okay?**

**ThiefKing: what's wrong with you and are you contagious?**

**British4evar: Joseph we were so worried about you, ignore Bakura**

**Fishrmyfriends: the sea is worried about you**

**Dreamydarkguy: is everything okay?**

**Doughtnutlover: JOEY ARE YOU DYING?!?!?!**

**Blondbeachhottie: relax guys, my mom always blows things out of poportion, and Tristan, stop typing in all caps.**

**ThiefKing: don't ignore me! Are you contagious??**

**Blondbeachhottie: No Bakura I was just dizzy, are you happy?**

**ThiefKing: no, I wanted to catch it and get out of cleaning the bathroom**

**British4evar: do not start with me Bakura**

**Friendlychick: well as long as your okay**

**Doughnutlover: ARE YOU DYING?!?!?!?!**

**Friendlychick: Shut up!**

**DuelKing: Shut up!**

**Nicemidget: Shut up!**

**Evilruler: Shut the hell up!**

**ThiefKing: Shut it!**

**British4evar: Shut up!**

**Fishrmyfriends: the fish say Shut up!**

**Dreamydarkguy: Shut you face you rancid moneky butt from hell!**

**Everyone logs off leaving Tristan to ponder the last comment....**

I sat back and tried to fight the urge to laugh but was failing, there was something about leaving Tristan alone everytime we chatted that made everything all better.

I looked at the clock and it wasn't much later then when I got up just a half an hour had passed, I sighed and decided to get some sleep.

When I was settled in bed the only thing that occupied my dreams were thoughts of Seto Kaiba...

**(skipping Friday just cause I feel like it) **

**Saturday**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and fell off the bed, I checked my stomach and nothing had changed, I sighed and hit the alarm clock.

I took a shower and decided to go for a walk, just as I was about to leave my phone rang and I answered it was Ishizu.

"hello Joey" I smiled, "hey Ishizu" she took a breath, "i had a vision last night and I thought I would ask you about it" I cocked my head.

"what happened?" she sighed, "well you were pregnant....it was in the past though.....you were killed before the baby was born".

The breath haulted in my throat, for some reason even without the necklace she had a sense that was almost scary sometimes.

"so I was thinking that maybe in this time your pregnancy would continue itself, am I correct?" I sighed, "who was the father?".

"Seth" I cleared my throat, "yes............you are" she hmmd, "that tone tells me that you have no intentions of telling Seto?".

I was quiet, why was everyone calling Kaiba by his first name?, "right again" she cleared her throat, "Joey please tell him you will need him" I shook my head.

"i can't, I mean what would you say if to your enemy if he knocked you up?" she was silent, "i get your point but he should know, maybe he could help you".

I shook my head, "no way, he wouldn't want to" she sighed "i told you so Seto" she said "i can't believe that" my eyes widened, "WE'RE ON THREE WAY?!?!?!?" she was quiet.

"sorry Joey, he had to know....." I hung up I couldn't believe what she did, I knew she meant well but me and Seto? It would never work out.

I threw myself on my bed and sobbed into the pillow for no particular reason, I coughed and refused to move from that spot for the rest of the day.

Several things had just happened that I had hoped I wouldn't have to deal with, Seto knew he was the father, he had knocked me up in a past life, and now I was forcing my self to stay in bed, oh joy.

**Did you like it? The random part with the others was to add to my humor of the story, there may be one more IM scene I'll think about it. Well review and tell me what story gets an update.**


	4. An invitation

**Isa Hiwatari: well now and update! Enjoy!**

Seto's POV

I paced my room back and forth then stopped and looked at the bed, I couldn't imagine sharing it with Joey, let alone an innocent baby. I slumped on my bed and considered calling Joey but I didn't know what to say.

"_Hey mutt face lets start over my name is Seto, I have lots of money and a big dick will you be with me?"_

I frowned, sighing I decided that i should stop being a prissy rich boy and do what a man would do. i grabbed my cell and dialed the number I waited for like six rings then I heard Joey's sleepy reply.

"Hey Joey."

I heard a crash and cringed.

"S..Seto? Uh hi..."

"What happened?" I panicked, I didn't want the baby hurt.

"Nothing, I just dropped a glass and pushed the lamp off the table."

"Joey your such a klutz."

I heard him sputter, "you called me Joey..."

"is that okay?"

"yeah....yeah thats totally fine."

"Hey Joey?"

"yes?"

"want to go out on a date?"

"...............Oh.......i...i of course.....yes.....absolutely!"

**TBC**

**sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but i'm just so busy a lot of crap have happened well review review review.**


	5. The Date pt 1

**Isa Hiwatari: Yes people I know, it has been a very long time but now it is time for an update I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for the shortness I hope its not too short but you know how I get. Anywho enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: all I own is the plot for this story and the stuff in my bed room, nothing else.**

**Oh and italic and bold script is what the characters are thinking, I'm sure you would have figured it out but I just wanted to let you know anyways, no figuring out required!**

**Seto's POV**

I was driving down the highway getting ready to pick up Joey for our date, and was thinking more and more about why I shouldn't.

I refused to be some Maury reject getting called on the show for avoiding child support and what not, I could see it now.

_Maury: Hello everyone and welcome to the show, today's guest is Joey Wheeler and he's here cause he was knocked up by his worst enemy._

_Audience: OMG_

_Maury: So tell us how your feeling Joey._

_Joey: Well Maury, I'm pissed that my baby daddy Kaiba isn't helping taking care of Rayquon and Jevon, and I'm am sick an tired of being the daddy and the daddy._

_Audience: (clap) yay good for you!_

_Maury: So let's here what Kaiba has to say._

_Seto (on big screen): All I have to say is Maury, that baby don't look like me, either one of them, and Joey needs to stop pinning his damn kids on me!_

_Audience: (boos)_

I gagged a little, no Kaiba was going to be disgraced on that show, and I refused to think about it anymore than I had to.

When I pulled up to Joey's house he was standing outside wearing a nice shirt and some dark pants, I myself was wearing a suit, I stepped out and he blushed and looked away from me.

"Hey Joey, ready to go?" _**ok maybe that was a stupid question he is waiting outside, damn, I'm nervous.**_

He smiled at me, still pink in the cheeks.

"Yeah." _**I never noticed how sexy he was…dammit Joey this is not the time to be a horndog I'm doing this for the baby!**_

He walked over not looking at me and slipped in the passenger seat, considering he's having my baby I should have probably opened his door for him, but shrugged it off and hopped in the car, where we headed out….

TBC

**Sorry but part 2 is coming up hope you liked this, reviews make the children stop crying.**


End file.
